1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dry swim trainer system and more particularly pertains to allowing swimmers to train and practice their strokes out of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of swimming trainer systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, swimming trainer systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of simulating swimming out of water through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,513 issued Oct. 27, 1992 to Reeves relates to a Swimming Exercise and Training Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,493 issued Mar. 5, 2002 to Davis relates to a Swimming Simulation System and U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,164 issued Sep. 14, 2004 to Davis relates to a Swimming Simulation System.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dry swim trainer system that allows swimmers to train and practice their strokes out of water.
In this respect, the dry swim trainer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing swimmers to train and practice their strokes out of water.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dry swim trainer system which can be used for allowing swimmers to train and practice their strokes out of water. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.